


День рождения и прочие неприятности

by Azhdaha_and_McCreation



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhdaha_and_McCreation/pseuds/Azhdaha_and_McCreation
Summary: День Рождения продолжается, и Магнус все еще обеспокоен тем, что у него нет подарка для Алека.





	День рождения и прочие неприятности

**Author's Note:**

> Прямое продолжение рассказа Кассандры Клэр "Что подарить Сумеречному охотнику, у которого все есть (и с которым вы не встречаетесь официально)". В тексте использована цитата из рассказа. Возможно расхождение с каноном.  
> Коллаж к фанфику: http://i77.fastpic.ru/big/2016/0429/53/4d3dede1cacd9f6d649f3a6971b83453.jpg

_— Просто мне захотелось увидеть тебя, — сказал Алек с обезоруживающей простотой. — Ничего? Я могу уйти, если ты занят._  
_На улице, наверное, моросило. В непослушных волосах Алека блестели капли. Он был одет в потертые джинсы и толстовку с капюшоном, которая выглядела так, словно он нашел ее на помойке, а лицо... а лицо светилось от одного взгляда на Магнуса._  
_— Думаю, — сказал Магнус, притягивая Алека за шнурок его жуткой толстовки, — я могу немного освободить свое расписание._  
_А потом Алек целовал его, и его поцелуи были такими искренними. Все его худощавое, подтянутое тело напрягалось в желании, которым было полно и его сердце. На один безумный счастливый миг Магнус поверил, что они с Алеком не разлучатся никогда. Или очень, очень не скоро._  
_— С днем рождения, Алек, — прошептал Магнус._  
_— Спасибо, что вспомнил, — шепнул Алек в ответ._

Магнус так и втянул его в квартиру за этот шнурок, и, пока Алек отряхивался, судорожно пытался понять, не осталось ли следов вызова Эльяса или запаха серы и слизи. Это была не самая приятная и не самая легальная часть его работы, и хотя Магнус был уверен, что Алек знал, что он вызывает время от времени демонов или духов, ему совсем не хотелось давать подтверждения этого.  
Но, кажется, все было в порядке.  
Кроме того, что у него по-прежнему не было подарка для Алека. И хотя он, вроде бы, был вполне доволен уже тем, что Магнус помнит о дне рождения, а тот все-таки сделал ему подарок, усилив кнут Изабель, все равно этого было как-то недостаточно.  
Будто Алек не заслуживал большего, чем просто знать, что о нем помнят.  
Магнус попытался представить празднующих Лайтвудов. В голове немедленно появилась картинка с семьей Алека в ресторане: все в черном, надменные и презрительно глядящие на примитивных, — все, кроме Алека, разумеется, — у каждого, конечно, в качестве подарка что-то смертоносное или очень полезное. Возможно, еще один черный свитер…  
— Если ты подождешь минуту, пока я переоденусь, мы можем куда-нибудь сходить, — Магнус предпринял последнюю попытку не опозориться, запихивая подальше глупое, паническое желание подарить хоть что-то, хоть ароматическую свечку, по совету Эльяса.  
Он уже отступил на пару шагов к спальне, но Алек обезоруживающе улыбнулся и застенчиво спросил:  
— Может, лучше останемся?  
«Или самого Эльяса, — обреченно подумал Магнус. — “Я решил, что тебе не помешает на ком-нибудь потренироваться. Пожалуйста, дорогой, можешь нашинковать его мелкими кольцами, если захочешь”».  
Все это было глупо.  
— Прости, — вздохнул он после долгой паузы. На лице Алека отразилось беспокойство. — У меня нет для тебя подарка.  
— Оу, — как-то озадаченно сказал Алек, и Магнус так и не понял, что он вложил в этот звук: удивление или — Магнус запаниковал — разочарование.  
Но в панике у него рождались блестящие идеи.  
— Поэтому, — продолжил он раньше, чем Алек заговорил. — Сейчас мы пойдем в кино! У нас есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы успеть на вечерний сеанс! Я — быстро!  
Магнус скрылся за дверью спальни и с трудом перевел дух. Все-таки стоило думать о проведении праздников заблаговременно, чтобы не было так мучительно стыдно…  
Он отбросил воспоминая об их ужасном первом свидании, которое тоже пошло наперекосяк, потому что он был слишком самоуверен и таскал Алека в неподходящие для него места, и сказал себе, что в этот раз он этих ошибок не повторит.  
Магнус пообещал себе продумать как следует, как они проведут вместе Рождество, потом накинул один из своих чудесных блестящих пиджаков и прихватил синий джемпер, чтобы предложить Алеку взамен его серого балахона.  
— Ты же не можешь идти в мокром, — пояснил он в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. «И в жутком», — добавил он мысленно.  
Алек покорно стянул с себя толстовку. Он все еще стеснялся, как на первом свидании, когда опрокинул на себя коктейль, и из-за этого пришлось переодеваться в футболку Магнуса, но уже вполне очевидно чувствовал, что нравится Магнусу, и не так терялся.  
— А что мы будем смотреть? — спросил он.  
— Не знаю, что сейчас идет, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Положимся на волю случая!  
То, что случай сегодня не на его стороне, Магнус понял, глядя на плакат к фильму «Дневники мертвецов». Зомби и мир на грани катастрофы как-то не вписывались в его представления о романтическом вечере в обнимку с Алеком на последнем ряду. Тем более, как Магнус уже успел понять, Алек был критически настроенным зрителем, и с него сталось бы указывать героям на оплошности в способах истребления монстров.  
— У меня свежее предложение! — объявил Магнус раньше, чем Алек успел начать критиковать парня с луком с плаката. — Забудем об этом… недоразумении, — он махнул на плакат рукой. — И ты дашь мне еще одну попытку сделать сегодняшний вечер запоминающимся.  
Алек посмотрел на него с некоторым сомнением, но снова согласно кивнул.  
Рядом с кинотеатром, как помнил Магнус, должно было быть неплохое кафе, где подавали чудесный штрудель и кофе почти как в Вене. А главное, основной его публикой были примитивные, и Алек мог бы не бояться встретить там кого-то знакомого или нарваться на воинственно настроенного оборотня-официанта. Но когда они добрались до нужного здания, оказалось, что теперь весь цокольный этаж занимают мелкие магазины. Магнус даже рискнул спросить у одной из скучающих девушек-продавцов, не знает ли она чего-то о памятном кафе, но та только пожала плечами и сказала, что когда она устроилась на работу — три года назад! — никаких кафе уже не было и в помине.  
Очередной рухнувший в тартарары план заставил Магнуса беспокоиться еще сильнее. После кинотеатра полагаться на волю случая и пробовать найти рядом какое-то другое романтичное место он не рискнул. Нужно было снова менять планы, причем желательно в кардинально новом направлении, поскольку вечер уже все больше походил на то самое свидание…  
Погода, казалось бы, прояснившаяся к тому моменту, как они вышли из кинотеатра, снова испортилась, и Магнусу пришлось раскрыть зонт, приманенный из дома. Прогулка под одним зонтом снова настроила его на романтический лад, а воображение живо нарисовало Луна-парк с его яркими аттракционами, сладкую вату и разноцветную карамель, которые можно было поедать в кабинке колеса обозрения. Магнус был неисправимым романтиком. Но жизнь боролась с этим всеми доступными методами.  
У входа в Луна-парк какого-то ребенка стошнило прямо ему на туфли. Аппарат по производству сахарной ваты сломался, когда подошла их очередь, и, в конце концов, у Алека оказалось совершенно отличное от Магнуса представление о романтике.  
— Магнус, нет, — твердо сказал он, когда тот подвел его к карусели с лошадками. — Мне восемнадцать, а не восемь. А в восемь даже Иззи уже не садилась на эту карусель!  
Магнусу пришлось напомнить себе, что он — Верховный маг Бруклина, а не пятилетняя девочка, желавшая получить в подарок пони. И вообще, это не его день рождения.  
— Ну… а что нравится тебе?  
Алек обвел задумчивым взглядом аттракционы.  
«Пожалуйста! — пронеслось в голове у Магнуса. — Пожалуйста, только не…»  
Алек уверенно указал на русские горки.  
— Вот!  
Это был определенно не день Магнуса…  
Но ему очень, очень хотелось сделать этот день праздничным для Алека. Поэтому первые три горки он одолел с приклеенной к лицу широкой улыбкой. На четвертой глаза закрылись сами собой, а когда вагончик крутануло, и он повис вниз головой, слыша восторженные вопли вокруг, основной заботой Магнуса стало удержать в желудке его содержимое. Поэтому он даже не сразу понял, что его плечо сжимает рука Алека. В секундном промежутке между взлетом куда-то в космос и падением в бездну Магнус открыл глаза и увидел его обеспокоенный взгляд. А потом кабинка снова ухнула вниз, и он зажмурился.  
Как Магнус выбрался из кабинки, он не помнил. Не исключено, что его вытащил Алек, но Магнус старался об этом не думать. Он пил мелкими глотками воду из принесенной Алеком бутылки и все больше склонялся к выводу, что сумел окончательно испортить и без того незадавшийся день.  
— Почему ты не сказал, что тебя укачивает? — серьезно спросил Алек. — Нам необязательно было кататься.  
Необязательно кататься, необязательно праздновать, необязательно получать что-то в подарок… Магнус почувствовал глухое раздражение к семье Алека, воспитавшей его настолько нетребовательным. Он заслуживал всего, что можно было ему дать, и не хотел ничего — это было выше понимания Магнуса.  
— Но ты же хотел этого.  
Алек пожал плечами, а потом как-то просто, будто говорил о чем-то не очень важном, признался:  
— На самом деле, мне просто хотелось побыть с тобой вдвоем.  
И прежде, чем Магнус успел открыть рот, чтобы предложить хотя бы сходить поужинать в давно и хорошо знакомый польский ресторанчик напротив его дома — уж там точно не должно было случиться ничего неожиданного! — уточнил:  
— Только с тобой.  
Обычно Алек все еще стеснялся не только прямо говорить о том, чего хочет, но и как-либо демонстрировать их с Магнусом отношения. Так, он хоть и не отталкивал, но заметно напрягался, когда тот прилюдно обнимал его или брал за руку, не говоря уже о поцелуях. Но сейчас он сам шагнул ближе, почти невесомо касаясь пальцами руки Магнуса чуть ниже локтя.  
— Тогда, может, мы просто вернемся? — Магнус не очень представлял, как сделать этот день праздничным и особенным для Алека просто сидя дома и даже не устроив вечеринку… Но, во-первых, такие вещи, опять же, надо было планировать заранее, а во-вторых, Алек все равно не любил вечеринки, как Магнус уже успел понять.  
В целом, он хоть и думал об Алеке с самого утра, но все равно не ожидал, что тот захочет провести этот день с ним, и более того — только с ним.  
Алек застал его врасплох.  
Магнус невольно улыбнулся, снова поймав себя на том же, что сказал сегодня Катарине. Алек все время оказывался не таким, каким он ожидал его увидеть — не высокомерным, как большинство нефилимов, не самоуверенным, как его парабатай, хотя у него, по мнению Магнуса, было гораздо больше причин для этого.  
Может, дело было в том, что за все это время, за всю череду влюбленностей, неизменно оканчивавшихся трагедиями, Магнус так устал от всего этого, что все еще продолжая искать любовь, потерял всякую веру в то, что когда-нибудь действительно ее найдет. Пока не встретил Александра — и теперь чувствовал себя гораздо сильнее и неисправимее влюбленным, чем когда-либо.  
Алек уже был слишком особенным для него, но Магнус не мог не понимать, что едва ли для самого Алека это так же, по крайней мере, сейчас. У Магнуса были причины надеяться, что однажды это изменится — например, то, как Алек улыбнулся в ответ, неожиданно уверенно обхватывая его ладонь своей.  
Всю дорогу до дома Магнус решал проблему сложного выбора между шампанским с клубникой и пивом с пиццей. Последнее наверняка пришлось бы по душе Алеку, но явно не подходило к празднику. Первое было достаточно романтичным, но не подходило самому Алеку. Хотя, если задуматься, он мог бы счесть бутылку неплохим оружием…  
У порога их встретил Великий Мяо, принявшийся тереться об их ноги и истошно мяукать.  
— Прости, — извиняясь, сказал Алеку Магнус. — Кому-то здесь срочно требуется внимание…  
Алек кивнул в ответ.  
Магнус подхватил на руки замурчавшего Великого Мяо, дошел до его мисок и, опустившись вместе с ним, принялся выкладывать в пустую миску паштет из приманенного магией пакетика корма. Великий Мяо немедленно принялся за еду, и Магнус, не удержавшись, погладил маленького обжору. А потом поднял глаза на Алека.  
Тот смотрел на него настолько говорящим взглядом, что Магнусу в секунду стало душно.  
Он встал, не сводя с Алека взгляда, уже понимая, что если здесь кому и требовалось внимание, то не Великому Мяо. И по-настоящему голодным тоже был не он.  
Они шагнули друг к другу почти одновременно, и Алек тут же потянул Магнуса к себе, без колебаний целуя.  
Магнуса поражало то, как менялся в такие моменты Алек. Привыкший быть в тени своего парабатая, скрывающий свои чувства, он вдруг показывал то, что сидело в нем и требовало выхода — как будто отпуская себя на волю.  
И от этого Алека, такого спокойно уверенного в себе, у Магнуса окончательно сносило крышу.  
Он поймал себя на том, что зажмурил глаза, целуя Алека и наслаждаясь его близостью, теплом и запахом. Горячие ладони Алека исследовали его спину под свитером, с энтузиазмом человека, впервые получившего нечто очень желанное. Магнус поймал себя на мысли, что чертовски хотел бы узнать, насколько смелым Алек был бы в постели и проявлял бы он там столько же инициативы, или снова закрывался бы, захлопывался, как ракушка, смущаясь своих желаний.  
А в следующую секунду, прижавшись к нему бедром, он понял, что мысль о желаниях Алека была весьма своевременной.  
Он прижался теснее, обнимая Алека, и тот хрипло выдохнул ему в губы, отчего по спине Магнуса пробежали мурашки. Он, наконец, открыл глаза — Алек смотрел на него не мигая потемневшими от возбуждения глазами, и Магнуса снова бросило в жар. Лихорадочный румянец Алека говорил о том, что тот чувствует то же самое. Что он хочет его. И Магнус с болезненной нежностью подумал, что Алеку действительно хочется быть с ним, а не просто заняться с кем-то сексом, чтобы сбросить напряжение и на время забыть о своем парабатае.  
Магнус чуть отстранился, в то же время прижав ладонь к щеке Алека и не отрываясь глядя в его глаза, боясь пропустить что-то важное — все же, хоть тень сомнения, возможно… Но ее там не было.  
— Только не говори, что снова хочешь предложить притормозить и подумать, — попросил Алек. Его голос прозвучал настолько растерянно, что Магнус не мог не улыбнуться.  
— Нет, — он снова поцеловал Алека в подтверждение, легко коснувшись его губ своими. — Я, наоборот, хотел предложить переместиться в спальню.  
Не то, чтобы что-нибудь мешало им остаться здесь, но это, все же, был Алек, и Магнус удержался и не стал дразнить, помня, что все это в новинку для него. Зная, что Алек только смутится.  
Тот и так чуть покраснел, но кивнул, не отводя взгляда, и потянулся за очередным поцелуем. Магнус, не отрываясь от Алека, нашел его руку, переплетая пальцы, отступая и увлекая за собой к спальне.  
Алек, конечно, был здесь до этого — в первый раз, когда нефилимы и Клэри со своим примитивным другом пришли к Магнусу на вечеринку, и несколько раз потом, когда Алек приходил уже один, и они достаточно невинно валялись рядом, болтая и иногда целуясь. Но сейчас тот все равно на секунду замер на пороге, осматриваясь, пока его взгляд не остановился на Магнусе — и Алек шагнул к нему.  
Магнус стянул свитер, наслаждаясь откровенным восхищением в его взгляде. Алек, в свою очередь, тоже избавился от джемпера, и Магнус в который раз залюбовался исчерченными рунами широкими плечами и рельефным прессом. Скользнул кончиками пальцев по напрягшимся под прикосновением мышцам, глядя, как Алек прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает. Магнус коснулся губами его шеи, провел ниже, к груди, в то же время сильнее проводя ладонями по бокам. Руки Алека легли на плечи, чуть сжимая.  
Магнус обвел языком черный контур руны, заставляя Алека сдавленно застонать, а потом обхватил губами сосок, и у Алека совсем кончилось терпение. Причем это было настолько очевидно, что Магнус фыркнул в его губы, когда тот повалил его на кровать, тут же прижимаясь всем телом и нетерпеливо целуя. Алек, не то в ответ, не то просто увлекшись, прикусил ему кожу на шее. Магнус запрокинул голову, напрашиваясь на продолжение. И Алек легко понял его, касаясь его шеи жадными, жалящими, как укусы, поцелуями. Прижал горячие, уже знакомо мозолистые от оружия ладони к животу Магнуса, поглаживая большими пальцами, потом взялся за ремень и замер, подняв взгляд.  
Магнус снова поцеловал его, притягивая к себе за затылок. В этом был весь Александр — такой уверенный в том, чего хочет сам, но все еще, даже теперь, сомневающийся, что это взаимно, что все хорошо, что все так, как и должно быть.  
Магнус обнял его, крепко прижав к себе, вжимаясь пахом в бедро Алека, давая почувствовать, насколько возбужден сам. Алек хрипло выдохнул и, больше не сомневаясь, потянул с него штаны. Магнус попытался помочь ему, зная, что справиться с кожаными штанами будет не так-то просто, но Алек перехватил его за запястья.  
— Я сам, ладно? — бросил он на него короткий взгляд из-под ресниц. Щеки Алека лихорадочно краснели, выдавая смущение, но настроен он был более чем решительно. И Магнус уступил, снова поражаясь тому, сколько в нем, таком скованном и стеснительном на первый взгляд, внутренней уверенности и открытости.  
Алек стащил, наконец, с Магнуса очень модные, но чересчур узкие и потому с трудом поддающиеся штаны. Как-то нервно облизнул губы, опуская руку на колено Магнуса. Медленно провел выше по ноге, до бедра и кромки белья. Пальцы у него все же немного дрожали.  
Магнус приподнялся на локтях, потянул его к себе, успокаивающе целуя и колеблясь между желанием и любопытством, насколько далеко зайдет сам Алек. Тот, словно отвечая на его мысли, погладил его по груди, опускаясь шероховатой ладонью ниже, немного щекотно лаская живот. А потом спустился ладонью еще ниже, но все-таки замер у самой кромки белья.  
Магнус не стал больше испытывать свое терпение и стянул его сам.  
Алек опустил взгляд и покраснел до самых плеч.  
— Эм... — с сомнением выдал он.  
Магнус занервничал. Он, конечно, не был... носителем выдающихся мужских достоинств, но пока никто не жаловался. Но, может, у современного поколения нефилимов и Алека в частности были другие, завышенные требования?!  
— А удалять волосы обязательно нужно? — наконец сформулировал Алек.  
Магнус выдохнул со всхлипом — этот невозможный нефилим заморачивался какими-то совершенно удивительными и необъяснимыми вещами.  
— Сам разберешься, как лучше, — сказал он, притягивая Алека к себе за плечи и снова целуя. Тот отвечал на поцелуй абсолютно раскованно, а его руки блуждали по телу Магнуса, оглаживая, сжимая, и, по правде сказать, испытывая уже его, далеко не бесконечное, терпение. Но Алек, осмелев, словно не мог остановиться, с каким-то упоением раз за разом проводя по груди Магнуса, задевая пальцами соски, потом ниже, по ребрам, к подрагивающему животу и прижатому к нему возбужденному члену.  
Магнус застонал, не в силах сдержаться толкаясь в накрывшую пах ладонь, и распахнул глаза, не вполне понимая, когда опять успел зажмуриться.  
Алек смотрел на него потемневшим пьяным взглядом, с жадностью следя за выражением его лица. Магнус напомнил себе, что это он здесь опытнее и что будет немного неловко кончить только от того, что Алек — Алек скользит пальцами по его члену, целует так, что перехватывает дыхание, прижимается тесно, трется пахом о бедро, и Магнус только держится за его плечи, хватая воздух открытым ртом. Он все же — с титаническим усилием — перехватил запястья Алека и перекатился на кровати, оказываясь сверху. Для верности даже завел ему руки за голову, но стоило только отвлечься на очередной поцелуй и потянуться к джинсам Алека — которые не иначе по какой-то ошибке все еще были на нем — как тот уже снова гладил спину Магнуса, привлекая его ближе.  
— Хочешь сверху? — выдохнул ему на ухо Магнус.  
— Лучше ты, — отозвался тот, тут же торопливо добавив. — Чтобы я знал, что делать в другой раз.  
У Магнуса перехватило дыхание от того, как просто Алек это сказал. Как очевидно и естественно для него было просто то, что этот другой раз у них будет, как явно в этом виделось его желание, чтобы это было так.  
Магнус поцеловал его уже с нежностью, неожиданно не находя слов, и не думая, что они вообще были бы уместны. Алек ответил жадно и нетерпеливо, перехватывая инициативу и почти кусая губы Магнуса, проникая языком в его рот. Его руки опустились со спины Магнуса на ягодицы, стиснули, одновременно прижимая его к себе, бедрами к бедрам, пахом к паху. Грубоватая джинсовая ткань неприятно проехалась по головке члена и Магнус, наконец, стянул с Алека джинсы вместе с бельем. Тот застонал облегченно, вскинул бедра, вжимаясь в Магнуса, безотчетно пытаясь потереться. Тот чуть приподнялся, протиснул между ними руку, обхватывая член Алека, сжимая, проводя снизу вверх. Алек под ним выгнулся, запрокидывая голову — и так удачно подставляя шею под поцелуи. Его скулы лихорадочно горели, волосы разметались по подушке, челка прилипла ко взмокшему лбу, и Магнус не смог удержаться и не прижаться к его губам, сцеловывая стоны. А потом Алек застыл, вжимаясь в него, и Магнусу в ладонь плеснуло горячим.  
Он замер, всматриваясь в лицо Алека в этот момент, сам забыв о том, что нужно дышать. А потом снова потянулся за поцелуем, не давая Алеку успеть задуматься и смутиться снова.  
Тот прижал его к себе за плечи, обнимая так, что тяжело было дышать.  
— Надеюсь, это выражение признательности, а не попытка задушить меня? — с усмешкой спросил Магнус.  
Алек сглотнул. Потом неуверенно улыбнулся.  
Магнус коротко чмокнул его в губы.  
— Если хочешь, можем на этом остановиться...  
Не то, чтобы ему самому хотелось останавливаться в такой момент, но Магнус считал своим долгом дать Алеку право решить самому.  
Тот посмотрел ему в глаза и решительно помотал головой.  
Кажется, эта ночь обещала с лихвой компенсировать все неурядицы, случившиеся за день...

* * *

Алек спал на боку, подвернув под себя руку странным и невозможным образом, и Магнусу это хоть и казалось почему-то милым, но он, в то же время, не мог не задаваться вопросом, как так вообще может быть удобно. Может, сказывалась нефилимская привычка к узкой институтской койке или же Алек даже во сне устраивался так, чтобы занимать как можно меньше пространства, но он занял едва ли четверть огромной кровати. Но еще более удивительным было то, что Алек вообще остался. И пусть такое уже случалось, но одно дело было, когда он засыпал на диванчике в гостиной Магнуса, а другое — в одной постели с ним. Магнус поймал себя на том, что это неожиданно много значило для него.  
А еще это значило, что утром Магнус снова проснется от запаха кофе — если, конечно, сначала сможет заснуть в нынешнем, похожем на опьянение, состоянии.  
Он тихо, чтобы не разбудить Алека, вышел в гостиную и с жадностью затянулся, стряхивая пепел с сигареты прямо на пол. Он редко курил, но сейчас чувствовал острую необходимость успокоиться и привести в порядок мысли. Чувствовал почти забывшийся внутренний подъем, горящий в венах энтузиазм, желание что-то делать, нечто невероятное. Снова чувствовал себя живым, чего не было уже достаточно долгое время.  
Но Александр наверняка сам даже не осознавал, что он делает, что творится с Магнусом рядом с ним, и тот не хотел пока обременять его чувствами, на которые тот может и не ответить. Это были первые отношения Алека, его первый опыт, все это было ему в новинку, и Магнус не собирался торопиться. Более того, сейчас, зная, каким искренним и открытым может быть Алек, каким решительным, он готов был ждать, сколько потребуется. Однажды Алек откажется от своей иллюзорной влюбленности ради настоящей, когда-нибудь он перестанет бояться себя — и Магнус сделает все, чтобы ему в этом помочь.  
На часах было начало третьего, и, разумеется, это было не самое подходящее время, чтобы поделиться с кем-то своими мыслями и чувствами. Но Магнус все же набрал номер Катарины, которая все еще была на дежурстве в больнице и наверняка не спала. Впрочем, на звонок она все равно не ответила. Но Магнус дождался перехода на голосовые сообщения.  
— Я знаю, что ты часто считаешь меня неисправимым идиотом, и, вполне возможно, это в самом деле верно, раз я звоню в такое время, — сказал он, сделав паузу для еще одной затяжки, — но я просто хотел сказать, что для меня сегодня был важный день и даже хорошо, что ни ты, ни Рагнор не помогли мне с выбором подарка для Александра. Хотя я все еще не понимаю, как можно быть такими черствыми к чувствам других людей. И пусть в итоге все и оказалось к лучшему, но, все же, сначала это едва не стало полным провалом, — Магнус замолчал, снова затягиваясь, а потом запрокинул голову, выдыхая дым куда-то в потолок. — В любом случае, мне кажется, сегодняшний день что-то изменил и… — Магнус с беспокойством оглянулся, проверяя, не забыл ли прикрыть дверь в спальню, — возможно, я не ошибся тогда, когда согласился встречаться с одним из Лайтвудов. И, в общем, ты была совершенно права — это была безумная идея. И я надеюсь, что ты опять окажешься правой — и у нас все получится. Пусть в этом случае мне и придется действительно сделать тебя свидетельницей на свадьбе, — со смешком добавил он прежде чем сбросить звонок, понимая, что, кажется, снова наговорил лишнего, и не желая казаться еще более безнадежно сентиментальным и влюбленным, чем был.  
Он отбросил телефон на диван, надеясь, что Катарина не позвонит с утра, чтобы узнать причину его сентиментальности или отчитать за бестолковое поведение, затушил сигарету и вернулся в спальню. Алек спал в той же неудобной позе, только теперь на подушке над его головой устроился Великий Мяо. Магнус забрался под одеяло, подвинул кота и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, потянул Алека к себе. Тот все же открыл глаза, сонно взглянул на него, но судя по всему, так толком и не проснулся. Магнус легко коснулся губами виднеющегося над краем одеяла плеча, и Алек тут же потянулся за поцелуем. Нежным и спокойным, когда губы едва касаются губ, смешивающееся дыхание тепло касается лица, а рука находит руку под одеялом, сплетая пальцы.  
А потом Алек резко отстранился, садясь на кровати и прижимая ладонь к лицу, и громко чихнул. Прижал пальцы к переносице, но это не помогло.  
— Прости, — наконец выдавил он, тяжело вдыхая. — Запах.  
— У тебя аллергия? — наконец сообразил Магнус.  
Алек кивнул, в очередной раз чихая. Магнус развернул его к себе, отводя его руку от лица и прижимая пальцы ко лбу. На секунду вокруг них вспыхнули синие искры. Алек пару раз глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул и посмотрел на него с благодарностью.  
— Спасибо.  
— Это не насовсем, я только снял приступ, — с сожалением признал Магнус. — Прости, не хотел тебя будить, тем более, так. И я брошу курить, — пообещал он, слабо улыбнувшись.  
— Тебе вовсе не обязательно, — Алек выглядел таким удивленным, словно сама мысль о том, что Магнус от чего-то откажется ради него, даже от такой мелочи, казалось ему невероятной. Как будто это было гораздо большим, чем просто вредная привычка. Как будто Магнус собирался едва ли не изменить всю свою жизнь.  
И, снова притягивая его к себе и целуя вместо ответа, Магнус понял, что может: изменить свою жизнь, себя или целый мир, потому что Алек здесь, с ним, и одним этим уже делает то же самое. 


End file.
